prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reina Kubo
Reina Kubo (久保玲奈) was born on October 28, 1999 and was Prizmmy and Prism Box's leader before their disbandment in March 31, 2017. Reina started her career as a part of the group Chibicco AAA in March 25,2009. The group was the mini version of AAA and they each portrayed a different member of the group. Reina portrayed Misako Uno one of the 2 female members. Reina was also in the 1st and 3rd generation Roni Girls. She was also was in 1st generation Dance Style Kids. Through the anime series 'Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream' she trained in singing, dancing and modelling along with the other members. Prizmmy Reina debuted with Prizmmy on March 16, 2012 and was the group's eldest and leader. Solo Activities Reina also made appearances as Meik's back up dancer during her time in Prizmmy and later continued being her back-up dancer after their disbandment. Once Prizmmy and Prism Mates disbanded she left Avex and took care of her own work. Reina began to take in more solo activites and later in 2017 she participated in Seki jani ∞ no The Mozart ongaku o No. 1 kettei sen shutsujou (関ジャニ∞のTheモーツァルト 音楽王No.1決定戦 出場 Kanjani's The Mozart No.1 Music King Final Participation). In December of 2017, she also participated in Konya, Tanjou! Ongaku chanpu kesshosen shutsujou (今夜、誕生！音楽チャンプ 決勝戦出場 Tonight, the birth! Music Champion Finalists!). On December 26, 2017 Reina appeared on GENE-ko Zenkoku Seishun Dance Cup (GENE高 全国青春ダンスカップ Gene High National Youth Dance Cup) alongside former Prism Mates member Runa. In early 2018, Reina participated in AFTER SCHOOL SWAG with Chris Hart's song I Love You. This was her first ever solo stage and Runa helped her on stage. In early September of 2018, it was revealed that Reina participated in The Girls Audition by LDH and made it to the finals. Later on December 4, it was announced that she joined EXPG Lab Vocal. Her first live as a vocalist in EXPG Lab was in REX THE LIVE on December 14, 2018. # Hobby - Dancing and singing # Skill - Swimming and piano # Favorite food - Udon and Strawberries # Favorite animal - Dog # What type of character are you? - A scatterbrain but hardworking # Dance history - since 3 years old # Addicted to - Taiko no Tatsujin (video game) # Favorite color - red # Where do you want to go? - New York # What do you treasure? - Family # What nickname do you want to call yourself - Rayleigh # The subject you're good at - English, music and P.E # The subject you're bad at - Science # What's your favorite game while on vacation - dodgeball # Favorite lunch meal - Kinako Bread # If you were to be born again, what would you be? Why? - A small dog, I can easily move around the house and because they're cute # If you were to be born as a person from long ago, what era would you go? Why? - The Asuka period. To see if Prince Shotoku really exists # If you were to be born at the Yamanote Line where would you be? Why? - Harajuku! There's a lot of people and it seems fun # Things you want the 4 members of Prizmmy to do - Overseas location, film an mv overseas # Other than Prizmmy, what other activities would you like to challenge - Composer, choreographer # Favorite song in Prizmmy - Best Friend # An activity you've done with Prizmmy that stayed in your memory - Being able to be at Kiratto Entertainment Challenge Contest in the summer # Reina does not like vegetables # Reina and Runa when together are called "R2". # On November 8, 2017 it was announced that Reina passed her college entrance exams. # She deleted her Twitter and Instagram in early October 2018. Category:Prizmmy Category:Prism Mates Category:Prism Box